hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
G.A.Y
G.A.Y is a single by Ashley O'Brian. Background The song was one of the first few confirmed singles from her then-upcoming album Boombox. Ashley first performed G.A.Y on November 28th 2013, in a small concert with just a few fans. At the same time she also debuted I'll Never Tell. Ashley co-wrote the song with a close friend, Zalea Qortea, who is gay. She sais that Zalea was delighted to hear Ashley's idea for a gay song; "Zalea is an amazing friend. I met her when I was three and I see her pretty often, every four months or so for a day or two, she's great and gay! She helped by adding in lyrics such as "I Wanna Be That Gay", it really did make the song". About Very little was known about the song when it first debuted. Fans that attended the November 28th 2013 concert were instructed to keep any cameras away to stop Ashley saying her usual "Please, please, no pictures!" and to stop G.A.Y or I'll Never Tell from appearing online. The song became one of the most well known from Boombox and recieved generally positive reviews. Ashley later confirmed that G.A.Y would be the third single from Boombox. Release The single was officially released on March 28th 2014. Success and Reviews Generally, the song recieved positive reviews. Some positive reviewers praised the song for its fun meaning while negative reviews again insulted Ashley's vocals, as often done in negative reviews, and others took offense to the lyrics. Ashley said that her and Zalea didn't need anybodys approval. The fan response to the song was one of the most positive to an Ashley song. Music Video The video starts with Ashley whirling around to face the camera as she greets the "little gays". Turning to face it completely, she begins discussing things with the gays, giving them helpful advice. When the video begins, Ashley seems to be in some kind of factory with half naked people all around her. Although not completely nude it was still given an N Rating for the "naughty content". At the first chorus, the people start dancing slightly but move in a robotic fashion. It becomes obvious that they are all gays and Ashley wishes that she could be one of them. Even though they are robotic and not accepted by the public, they have gathered in the abandoned factory and are happy within themselves. One scene shows Ashley sitting on a rock in a forest while two gay women hold hands and run freely behind her, caring about nothing and spinning in circles with flowers and leaves in their hair. The weather is dull where Ashley is sitting but is sunny and bright where the gays are. Nearing the end of the video, Ashley becomes more frustrated by the fact she's not a gay. She gets into the song and hits the ground angrily as she's not a gay. With her final deep "I WANNA BE THAT", the gays rush over and pick her up, accepting her as that's the kind of things gays do - even though she isn't one. Afterwards, there is a scene with Ashley dancing in front of the gays as they perform the same routine behind her. The song ends and they all stand catching their breath. Ashley breaks into a happy laughter, although muted, and the gays do the same. Everyone hugs and is happy. To end the video - the two gays from the forest randomly run past holding hands and with a sun above them.